Taking Care of Lex
Overview Faction: Thieves Guild Quest giver: S'krivva NPCs involved: A Stranger, Countess Umbranox, Hieronymus Lex Reward:1000 Septims , Orrin in Anvil as a fence. Background Information Lex is still a constant thorn in the Thieves Guild. As the rules of the guild forbid killing, the plan is to have him restationed to Anvil where he can do little harm to the guild. Walkthrough Countess Millona Umbranox in Anvil is looking for a new Captain of the Guard. As this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of Lex from the Waterfront, S'krivva has made a plan. You are to steal the List of Candidates for the new position in Anvil and rewrite Hieronymus Lex in as the top candidate. The list is currently in possession of Dairihill, the castle steward. Go to Anvil, and ask about the castle with the beggars. If you talk to Penniless Olvus, through the main gate on the left, he will tell you for free. It may cost you a little, but in the end they will tell you that Orrin, the blacksmith in the castle, is associated with the Thieves Guild. Talk to Orrin in the castle, and he'll show you a secret passageway. Traverse the secret passage. You can't wait while trespassing, so you'll need to plan ahead. At the end is a door to be picked. Do so. On getting out of the secret passage, you'll need to pick another door into Dairihill's room, hopefully when she's asleep. A detect life, and invisibilty spell, will be useful here. As she is sometimes sitting at her desk. If you are caught, simply run up pick one final lock on her desk and steal the List of Candidates. If you are arrested, the List of Candidates will not be removed from your inventory even though it is considered a stolen item. On a side note there is also a Nirnroot through the other door in Dairihills quarters. Now that you have the note, you must forge a new one. Talk to and bribe the beggars a bit, Olvus tells you for 15 gold this time, and they will tell you about the Abandoned House. It is rumoured that a Master Forger lives there. Follow your quest marker to a man called Stranger. There is a bug here where it will say he's in his house, even though he is not. This can be fixed by waiting a very long time (only proven on PS3 version). It has been suggested, that if he does not appear in the Abandoned House, to look in the castle of Anvil. Though he won't tell you the cost, he'll forge the note for 500 gold, and it will take 24 hours, so make sure you have the cash, and come back in 24 hours. There seems to be a bug here, if you do not come back for 2+ days sometimes the green location marker will show him being in his house, but he is not there, and will never show up in his house, the chapel, the docks, or the castle. One can only fix it by reloading before you talked to him about forging the letter. It seems the letter isn't ready yet. To make it look official, you need to seal it using the Imperial Legion Seal. Go back to the Imperial City and enter the Prison District. While the quest marker points at the first door on the left, it might be easier to enter the second door on the left, though it has a harder lock. If you enter the first door, sneak across the room to the door on the right and break in. You will now be in the Commander's Office. On his desk is the seal. Simply use it, and get out. If you have bad timing, a guard (the commander of the guards no less) will be in the chair, it's not recommended to try to sneak by him, although the spell Remote Manipulation works wonders in snatching the seal right under his nose. Note - if you find the commander sitting down in front of the desk, you should be able to simply use the seal on the desk without raising an alert. Now that you have everything, go back to Countess Umbranox and deliver the message. Wait until she is in the audience chamber. While you can approach her during her meals, she will not accept official documentation then. She gladly accepts Hieronymus Lex as her new Captain of the Guard. Before you leave with Lex's Transfer Orders, collect a 20 gold tip from Dairihill. Now, you get to tell Lex himself! Go back to Imperial City and find Lex. As Lex does wander from time to time, it is best to follow the marker. He'll rant on that Gray Fox had something to do with it, but is honor bound to leave. Go back to S'krivva and collect your reward! Video Walkthrough ' '' 'PART 1 thumb|500px|left ' 'Part 2 thumb|500px|left "Bug" Warning If you go to recieve your tip from Darihil before you show Count Umbress the orders, she won't accept them at all. Note If you have cheated to get a forged list of candidates you will not be able to use the imperial legion seal, if you have done so just use the command "player.remove item 0C229 number". Category:Thieves Guild quests